makorra! high school story! with a lemon!
by inukagmakorra
Summary: makorra! my first story! tell me what you think! new story coming soon! and yes there is a small lemon. in this story korra is the new girl in town. after a couple of months in a new school korra and mako get together! but shes being stalked by a perv! read and find out what happens!


MAKORRA STORY IN HIGHSCHOOL chapter 1 '' alright korra new school, new people, fresh start '' korra told herself pulling in her red four door Honda car into the school parking lot. Korra walked walked into the school '' whoa this school is way bigger then my last one!, student main office a sign said in blue on a white door she walked in. "how may I help you?'' a lady with dirty blonde hair said she looks like shes in her late 30's. '' yes im new here korra camacho '' ah yes im ' she said handing me my schedule. ''Thank you'' I said with a small smile and walked away. Room 245 history ''great history'' first korra said sarcastically. I walked up stairs and followed the sign that said 200 – 245 south east hall. I found the room and walked in. ''hi im korra'' I told the teacher. ''Ah hello love im welcome to history! take a seat next to bolin''. Once I sat next to bolin he said hi!'' Hi im bolin!'' In my head everything bout him screamed friendly. He smiled at me and took my schedule from hands. ''Wow you have 2nd 4th and 7th with my brother mako! And you got 1st and 4th with asami and me!'' He pointed to a girl with long dark silky hair. Wearing black shorts with a blue top and black converse. ''That's my girlfriend.'' ''Wows shes pretty!'' ''Yea she is'' he said looking at her in a awe. I jumped at the sudden bell that rung for 2nd period. I got up and bolin said ''hey korra me and asami don't mind showing you to your 2nd period.'' ''Sure''! I said happily. ''Hey you'' asami said giving her boyfriend a kiss. Bolin gladly return the kiss. I felt awkward watching them kiss, finally they stopped. ''Oh hi im sorry I didn't see you there'' asami said. Babe this is ''korra shes new here. Shes got 2nd 4th and 7th classes with mako and 1st and 4th with us. We gonna show her to her 2nd period. Okay'' asami said sweetly. When a tall handsome auburn eyes boy came over and said ''hey bro.'' I studied his body language. Hes half smile. I could tell hes not really friendly like bolin. ''Mako this is korra shes got 2nd 4th and 7th with you''. Mako's pov I looked over at korra, the new girl, she was wearing a light blue v-neck. With blue jeans and sperrys. Shes really pretty. Her light brown skin her dark hair everything about her seemed perfect. ''Hi im mako'' I smiled at her.'' Hi im korra'' she said. For some unknown reason I repeated her name in my head. ''I can show you to your 2nd period if you like?'' I asked. Sure!'''' While we were walking to 2nd period I asked her why she moved. Personal reasons &amp; my brother college school is closer to here. Oh okay I hope your okay. I said smiling at her. She was looking at me while she was talking bout asami and bolin when she ran into a wall. She hit her stumbling back. I caught her by the waist. ''Are you okay?'' I said trying not to laugh. She said laughing ''yea I guess I didn't see that wall.'' I notice my hands were around her waist still I blushed when she notice. She blushed as well. I removed them not really wanting to. When we got to second period I told her to sit with me. ''But theirs already a backpack here'' she said. ''Don't worry bout it'' I said putting the backpack somewhere else. A girl with curly blonde hair came over she exposed her body to much it was nasty. She wore a pink crop top with blue short shorts with black heels. We are in high school but heels? Nah. ''Hey move your in my seat.'' She said bitchy while chewing gum like a cow. ''I. uh.. no.''korra said '' I don't know who you are or who you think you are but im way better then you and your sitting next to mako. Were dating.'' korra's face went in shocked, ''no we aren't tracy! Stop saying that! Go sit somewhere else your annoying me.'' I put my arm around korra acting like were dating. Korra blushed and went along with it. She leaned into him. ''Whatever we all know you want this mako''. She said walking away and mako turned to korra there faces were really close to each other since she leaned into him and he has his arm around her. ''Sorry bout that shes just really annoying. Shes ya know a thot''. Korra laughed. I like to see her laughed. I smiled at her. ''Its okay'' she said. I felt this click with her, I know I just met her but I feel something for her. Its different from any other girl. And I know shes feels it well at least I hope she does. I smiled at her and removed my arm. ''Mako answer the bellwork!'' said the math teacher. Once I answer the question Sammy said ''correct! And lookie! We have a new student please rise korra. Korra stood up awkwardly. Say your full name and three things about you.'' ''My full name is korra camacho im 17 and I love the color blue.'' Once she sat down I asked her if she wanted to go catch something to eat later today. She smiled sweetly sure! The period ended, and 3rd flew by! It was time for lunch and mako asami bolin all had the same class. When it was time for lunch asami and them invited korra to sit with them. ''Thanks for letting me sit with you guys.'' After a couple minutes of silence because everyone was eating their food, asami asked korra ''where you from?.'' ''Im from California.'' ''Wow really its pretty there!'' ''Yea'' korra smiled. Bolin asked why did you move here? And me being an idiot blurted out why. Asami and bolin smirked knowing mako caught feelings for korra, while korra just smiled and yea. KORRAS POV chapter 2 surprise 4 months have passed and me and mako have been getting real close not as friendship more we act like we are dating. Makos been driving me home and to school , I mean I could get my own car, but I like riding with him. 7th period bell rung and mako came up from behind me and hugged me. I felt my face blush a little. We stayed like that all the way till we reached his car. He opened the door for me, I giggled and said ''what a gentle man,'' he smiled a little saying ''I try.'' He turns on the radio and the Jason Derulo in my head song comes on. '' in my head I see you all over me'' we both looked at each other, and blushed. I turned my face back to the road I wasn't even driving mako was but any second later we would of kissed. When we reached my apartment I asked him what he wanted to drink or eat, nothing its okay. As soon as he said that my stupid college brother came in. hes high ''korra take your friend and go to your room'' he said kissing some girl. ''Wtf are you doing?! Yours always high!'' ''Wtf did you say to me?! No wonder why mom and dad left! To get away from you!'' That crossed it he went to far. I reared back my fist and punched him square in the jaw and went to my room, mako ran after me, I slammed the bedroom door after he walked in. tears were running down my face, I started walking to my bed when a tight grip pulled me into a hug he held me tight rubbing my back, I couldn't help but cry in his shirt. After 10 minuets of crying I finally stopped, he sat down with me in his lap facing him. ''Wanna talk about it'' he said softly but so full of concern. ''My mom and dad left me and brother. We never knew why, I came home one day and found a note on the table when I opened it, it said we left. I ran to their rooms and all of their clothes were gone. My brother Jacob and he saw everything he says its all my fault.'' I said wiping away my tears away. General POV ''korra im sorry, your brother is wrong he doesn't know what hes saying. '' I know how it feels to lose someone who you love, my parents left me and bolin when we were kids. They dies in a plane crash.'' Mako said looking down. ''Im so sorry mako I didn't know.'' ''Its okay its the past. This red scarf is the only thing I have left of them, that's why I wear it where ever I go.'' Korra hugged mako tight and close to her mako did the same. After a couple of silence mako said '' korra... I-i- love you'' once mako said that korra smashed her lips onto Makos. He was surprise at first but immediately kissed her back. A couple of minutes passed and they pulled away for air. ''Korra will you be my girlfriend?'' Korra smiled widely ''of course you idiot!'' Korra didn't give him a chance to say anything she just kissed him. When she pulled back she said ''I love you to.'' Mako smiled hearing this he loved korra, he knows that they met 4 months ago but he feels something towards her. Whoa korra thought this cant be happening he just ask me out, we kissed, he said I love you. ''Wanna go somewhere?'' Korra asked, ''sure but where to?'' Mako replied. ''Anywhere I just wanna get out of here.'' ''Alright,'' mako smiled. Korra packed a couple of clothes knowing she wont be back for the weekend. They sneaked out the window avoiding her brother. They got into Mako's car, &amp; mako drove korra to his and Bolin place. They decided to just stay at his place and watch movies. ''Here you can put your stuff in my room.'' ''B-b-bolin!'' Korra heard asami moan. She made a '' wtf did I just hear '' face. And laughed ''oh man they must be busy.'' Mako laughed and showed her to his room. He took off her bag and set it on the bed. ''Ill be right back'' he said going to get snacks. She looked through her bag oh man I forgot my pj's. Mako came back with snacks ''hey whats wrong?'' ''I forgot my pj's'' korra replied. ''Its okay you can use one of mine'' he said putting down the snacks and looking for a shirt. ''Here'' he said giving her a black shirt. ''Thanks'' she said taking the shirt ''alright im gonna change no peeking!'' ''Okay ill try'' he joked. She turned around so she wasn't facing him. And took off her shirt, she faced him to see if he was looking he was but hes was also shirtless. He was changing into his pj's. She stared at his attractive body. He saw her starring ''like what you see'' he said almost laughing. Her face got red yes. ''Yes I do.'' He pulled her close. ''Wow,'' he said starring into her bright blue eyes. He blushed when he notice she was just in her bra. He looked at her bra,it was white with red trim around the edge. She smirked. ''Like what ya see?'' She said mocking him. He blushed rolled his eyes and kissed her. But quickly the kiss turned into a make out session. He slide his tongue into her mouth but her tongue wrestle with his, fighting for dominance after giving up she let him win, she pulled away for air, she blushed okay let me finish changing. She got out of his arms pulled down her pants kicked off her shoes and put on his shirt. He took off his pants and stayed in his under white tank-top and his boxers. Wow you look hot he said laying down on the bed. The shirt stopped right under butt, she really did look appealing. She sat down next to him on the bed and then laid on top on him. An hour passed and they laid there in the dark talking and kissing. He pulled her on top of him making out, it got really intense he slide his hand down her back stopping at her butt, she blushed and left her hand on his abs, he left her lips and went to her neck making her moan, he flipped them over so he was on top kissing her neck moving downward while his hand went into her shirt trailing up to her boobs. He stop right before he touched them. Korra was blushing but but she kissed him while her hands went through his hair roughly, her hands went from his hair to his back she dug her nails into his back when she felt his hardness through the shirt. She kissed him biting his lower lip. His hand squeezed her right boob when she did. ''Hey mako!'' bolin said barging in, ''whoa whoa! I didn't know korra is here!'' Mako quickly got off of her, and korra pulled the shirt mako let her use down. ''Babe whats taking so long'' asami said coming over to bolin and them, her hair was messy and she had a blanket around her naked body. ''Korra I didn't know you are here!'' Mako pulled a blanket over him trying to hide his hardness. ''Korra your blushing and your half naked!'' ''Oh man you guys were doing something!'' Korra's face got darker ''yea, well I heard you moaning bolins name plus your naked!'' Asami's face got really red ''y-you heard me?!'' She said really embarrassed ''im gonna go now'' bolin said embarrassed to, asami and bolin ran back to finish what they were doing, mako got up and closed the door, ''that was embarrassing I didn't think he would walk in, I was way caught up in the moment to lock the door'' said mako, ''im sorry korra'' said ''don't be sorry I was having fun'' mako said blushing a little. Korra smirked at his blushing ''me too'', mako gave her a dirty sexy look. Korra went to him and kissed him he got back on top of her and cupped her face in his hands, ''I really like you.'' Korra could see it in his eyes he actually meant it. Korra's light blue eyes starred into mako's auburn eyes. ''I really like you to.'' She said softly. you could see in her eyes, he kissed her but once again the kiss turned into a make out. Mako placed his hand on her right boob again. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Mako was getting hard again this time korra could feel it clearly. She was wearing just one of his shirts and he was wearing a white tank top and his boxers, so she felt it clearly. He pulled away when his hardness was getting the better of him. Korra looked puzzled ''im sorry I really want to continue but I respect you.'' Korra smiled ''its okay I understand.'' he smiled laying down next to her pulling her close to him. They were cuddling, her head was on his chest and his chin in on her head, rubbing her back making her sleepy. They stayed like that. ''Bolin and asami quieted down they must be sleeping'' korra said smiling and mako smirked still rubbing her back shortly after korra fell asleep mako fell asleep as well. Chapter 3 day out. The next morning korra woke up, she looked over at mako who was still sleeping, korra got up quietly but mako pulled her back to him. She smiled ''I thought you were still sleeping babe?'' She said. ''Nah I've been up I just wanted to lay with you.'' Korra blushed hearing this she smiled and kissed his cheek. ''Bolin came in earlier he needs my help with something but you can hang out with asami today, ya know go to the mall do girl stuff,'' ''okay'' korra responded ''when does your bolin day end.'' ''I don't know but we are going to drop you off and pick you up.'' ''Okay'' korra said getting comfortable on mako. ''Oh and they will be here an about an hour.'' Korra groaned and sat up ''which means I have to start getting ready now.'' He laughed ''ill make you breakfast first.'' ''Ooh! Okay!'' He got up and she hugged him from behind going to the kitchen. She sat on top of the counter while he started to cook. He thought to himself how lucky he is for waking up to a beautiful, and funny girl. While the french toast was making he went over to her and kissed her, of course she kissed back. He opened his mouth to make out but she pulled away. ''I haven't brushed my teeth yet'' she said blushing in embarrassment. He laughed ''its okay babe,'' he kissed her cheek and went back to the french toast. She poured orange juice into two cups and set up the table, he brought the french toast he put some on her plate, ''thanks babe! They look so good!'' 30 minutes passed ''I have to start getting ready'' korra wined getting up, she did the dishes, ''babe I could of done that'' mako said putting his chin on her shoulder, ''yea but you cooked so I had to wash its only fair!'' Mako smiled and kissed her shoulder ''thanks baby.'' They started walking back to the room when mako grabbed her butt, korra blushed and smacked his hand away. ''Feisty! I like that!'' He said laughing. Korra took off the shirt when they reached mako's bedroom. She grabbed her bag and searched for clothes. Her unhooked bra to change it into a dark blue one. This drove mako crazy, of course mako being a boy was looking. She was about to pull down her underwear but stopped ''turn around'' she said to mako she wasn't facing him but she already knew he was starring. He blushed and turned around. She quickly pulled down her underwear and put on a dark blue one. He walked over to his closet to put on clothes. He put on a muscle red shirt with blue jeans and red shoes. Korra put on a blue jeans and a black crop top and black shoes. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth mako brushed his as well. She sprayed some of his colon on her so guys would know shes taken plus she really loves the smell of his colon. They were kissing but bolin knocked on the door ready? Cuz i am! Bolin said happily. Korra didn't want to stop kissing her boyfriend but she had to. She opened the door ''hey bolin!'' She said giving him a hug. ''Hey asami!,'' ''hey korra hope your ready for a day of shopping!'' Asami said happily, ''yea I am!'' Korra responded. Alright lets go bolin said. The four of them walked to bolins car. Bolin and asami sat in the front and mako and korra sat in the back. Korra leaned up against mako and he wrapped his arms around her. - ''alright ill pick you up at four,'' bolin said to the girls. Asami kissed bolin before she got out of the car ans korra kissed mako, he waved from the passenger seat he is now in. korra waved back and watched them drive off. Her and asami walked into the mall. ''Alright which store do you want to go first?'' Korra asked asami. ''Forever 21! they got good clothes there!'' Asami squealed. They walked in and korra saw a pair of dark blue jeans, she went over to them, ''oh my goodness I need to get these!'' Asami laughed ''korra you have a million pair of jeans, today your getting a skirt!'' Korra's not really the girly type. ''Ugh fine,'' asami pulled on her arm, ''look they have black skirt! And a red crop top.'' Asami practically threw them at her and shoving her into the fitting rooms, asami also slide in heels. Korra came out having a pout look on her face, but she looked stunning. ''Wow korra you hot! If mako were here he wouldn't be able to stop looking at you!'' Korra's face got a little red. ''Shut up!'' Korra took one step and almost fell, ''I really hate these heels!'' Korra gave the heels a dirty mean look. Asami laughed at her friend. ''Korra its not hard just take it slow.'' Korra went back into the changing room and put back on her regular clothes, she bought the clothes. ''Alright next store, korra you should get your ears pierced!'' Asami said, ''what?! No! That hurts a lot!'' Korra said putting her hands on her ears to protect them, ''oh come on! It doesn't hurt that bad!'' ''Fine.'' Asami walked into a piercing place, my ''friend here wants to get her ears pierced.'' ''Right this way'' a lady said she has tattoos and piercings all over her face. ''Are you ready?'' She said with a smile, ''no not really'' korra said sitting in the chair, korra responded, she grabbed Asami's hand so she could squeezed her hand when it hurts. The lady put in the needle into Korra's ear without even telling her. korra bit her bottom lip from yelling and squeezed Asami's hand. ''Alright see not even that bad!'' The lady said doing the other ear, this time korra screamed a silent scream. ''See not even that bad!'' Asami said smirking, korra gave her a dirty but playful mean look. ''Do you want to get your belly button pierced'' asami asked. ''I see why not,'' korra responded. ''Yes! I've always wanted to get it pierced!'' Asami turned to the lady ''may we get our belly buttons pierced.'' ''You can go first'' korra said pushing asami to the chair smirking. Asami laid down and lifted up her shirt a little. ''Okay on 3'' the lady said. Korra held Asami's hand when the needle went threw her belly button. Asami screamed some unpleasant words. ''What color do you want the stone to be?'' ''Um green, okay korra your turn.'' Korra's smile dropped when it was her turn. She laid down and lifted up her shirt. ''I freaking hate you right now asami making me to this'' , she mumbled. Asami giggled. ''Im ready kind of'' korra said to the lady. The lady put the needle threw her belly button, and korra screamed a little. ''What color the lady said,'' ''red korra'' responded in pain. ''Alright try not to move your stomach for about an hour.'' The two girls with now belly button pierce thank the lady and paid. ''Man all the pain made me hungry.'' Korra said poking asami's arm. ''Then lets go eat! Wait when will the boys come to pick us up?'' Asami checked her watched ''an bout 3 more hours.'' They walked into a restaurant, it was like a fast food place so they walked in and sat down at a table. A tall blonde hair boy came good afternoon ill be your waiter. ''What would you guys like to drink?'' ''Ill have a lemonade please'' asami said. ''Oh yea, me to!'' Korra said ''and to eat?'' The waiter asked ''ill get a chicken sandwich'' korra said and ''ill have a grilled cheesed'' asami said. ''Okay'' the waiter smiled and walked away. A couple minutes passed and the waiter brought the drinks. Asami said ''thank you'' and the waiter smiled and walked away. ''So korra tell me about what happen last night with mako!'' Korra blushed. ''Well he drove me home from school and when we got to my house my stupid brother showed up he was high like always, be brought some girl with him. He told me to go to my room with mako. But this hole week hes been coming back home drunk or high! Its up to me to make sure the bills get paid! But anyway I got mad so I yelled at him for being high. And then he said its fault that my parents left. Asami gasped im sorry. Its okay so when he said that I punched him and then I ran to my room. Mako came after me, when I got to my room I started to cry and that's when mako pulled me into a hug he told me about his parents. After that he said he really likes me and then I kissed him. Then he asked me out. I packed a couple of clothes and we went to his and bolins place. I forgot to pack my pj's, so he let me use one of his shirts. The next thing you know hes on top of me kissing me and stuff. Lets just say when you and bolin walked in he was getting hard, and when you guys left we started kissing again. But then he pulled away he said he really wanted to but that he respects me.'' ''Awe! that's so cute'' asami squealed. Korra smiled ''so tell me about you and bolin! You guys were ''busy''.'' asami's faced turned a little red. ''Well we were ya know having it.'' ''Is it any good?'' Korra asked. ''Here ya go girls'' the waiter brought them there food. The girls thanked him. ''Anyway yes! He is amazing hes rough but gentle. We have been dating for about 2 years now.'' ''Wow 2 years is a long ass time! Why haven't you moved in with him yet?'' Korra said with food in their mouth. ''My dad he doesn't want me out till senior year'' asami responded with food in her mouth. ''Oh so next year you can.'' ''Yea I honestly cant wait, I love my dad and all but hes just never home. Hes busy with work 24/7 so I don't really see him. But it doesn't matter im at bolins and mako's house all the time anyway.'' ''Oh man, mako and bolin seem like fun away.'' The girls finished their food. The waiter came and gave them the bill. ''Ill pay'' they both said, korra paid for her meal and asami paid for hers. When the waiter came back to take the money he slipped a piece of paper into Korra's hand. She opened it when left it has his number in it. ''Our waiter gave me his number.'' Korra said to asami. ''What are you gonna do with it?'' ''Throw it away'' she said while throwing it away. ''I have a boyfriend that I really like.'' - 3 hours have passed. ''Its getting cold! Where are they!'' Korra and asami said shivering. ''Oh look! I see them!'' Korra grabbed her bags and asami grabbed hers, when the boys pulled up asami got in the front and korra got in the back. ''Its freezing out there!'' Korra said, mako pulled her close to him. Bolin gave asami his jacket and held her hand. ''So what did you guys do today?'' she asked the boys. ''Ya know fixed cars and gotyoualittlesomething'' bolin said really fast. ''What?'' asami giggled. Bolin was blushing lightly, ''ill show you when we get home.'' Asami smiled ''oh yea we got our belly buttons pierced!'' Korra showed hers to mako ''it hurt really bad! And asami made me get my ears pierced to!'' ''Does it still hurt babe?'' Mako asked korra putting his chin on her shoulder. ''No not anymore, and some guy game me his number.'' ''Oh really?'' Mako got a little mad. ''Yea but I threw it away.'' ''Good because your mine and mine only'' he said kissing her. ''Awe!'' Asami said. They finally got home asami and bolin went to the living room and korra and mako went to Mako's bedroom. ''Show me what you got babe,'' mako said laying on the bed. ''Okay korra pulled out a couple pair of jeans, then a dress. ''Asami made me get the dress but I told her the only way ill get it is if I get to wear any kind of shoes with them,'' korra also pulled out the skirt and the crop top. When she got to the Victoria secret bag mako sat up a little. She pulled out a couple new bras and underwear. The color of the bras and underwear are red. Makos favorite color. ''I like color'' mako said causing korra to blush. She put the clothes back into the bags and sat on top of mako. He lift up his legs to pull her closer. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Mako kissed _her _back. He put his hand on her waist still kissing her. ''Lets go'' he said between the kiss. ''Where to?'' She asked. He could feel her warm breath on his lips. ''Surprise'' he said he kissed her and walked out of the room, hinting her to change her clothes. When he got to the living room asami and bolin were making out. He figured bolin gave asami the little something, it was a promise ring. Mako cleared his throat. And they pulled away embarrassed. ''Korra's getting ready'' he said to the couple. ''Shes gonna love this!'' Asami said smiling. ''Okay I can't have you guys here when we come back.'' ''Why'' bolin said in confusion.''If things get uh.. intense I should say I can't have you guys barging in.'' asami giggled ''okay okay me and bolin can go to my place.'' Korra played music on her phone, she also closed the door. She stripped out of her clothes and leaving her bra and underwear on. She took out the black skirt and the red crop top that stopped right above her belly button. The black skirt started a little above her hips and ended a little above her knees. Korra left her hair down, it was straighten. She put on her make up and looked into the mirror ''not bad korra not bad'' she said. She put on the heels, turned off the music. And walked out of the room. Mako was wearing a nice pair of blue jeans and white shirt. When he saw her his eyes went a little big. She walked up to him ''is this okay?'' She asked being a little shy. ''Y-you look amazing!'' He said. She blushed a little and kissed his cheek. ''So can you tell me where we are going'' she asked. ''Nope its a surprise deal with it.'' (see what I did there) she put a pout look on. They walked to the car, and mako drove them to the surprise. About 10 minutes later they arrived. She saw a table for too in the middle of a not so crowed restaurant. They sat down, ''I hope you don't mind but I already ordered for you.'' ''Its okay'' she smiled. There food came pretty quick. ''Wow! This looks pretty good!'' Korra said shoving it into her mouth. Mako laughed and ate his food. For the rest of the night they shared laughs, secrets , kisses and embarrassing stories. ''Want some ice cream?'' Mako asked. ''Sure!'' Korra said happily. Mako paid for dinner. He took her to the closest ice cream place. When they got there they heard a familiar voice asked them what they wanted. The familiar voice was tracy! ''Mako! What a surprise!' She went around the counter her uniform shirt was unbutton under her boobs. Korra's pov this bitch thought in my head. Tracy pinned mako against the wall making him grab her boob. This drove me crazy! Mako tried to push her off with out hurting her but that's when I went off. I pulled tracys hair, I shoved her into a wall. I pulled back my fist bout to punch her but I stopped. I stormed out of the ice cream place. Mako went after me, ''korra wait up!'' I could here him yelling for me. When he caught up to me he grabbed my hand pulling me close. Our kiss was bout four minutes. ''You kick ass you know that'' he said kissing me again. General pov they got to the apartment where mako and bolin shared. They came in by kissing roughly, he picked her by the butt and carried her to his room. He took of her top, and she took off his. He pinned her to the bed, making her moan. Soon before you know it, it was skin on skin. Mako went into her. He went slow at first and then fast when she got wet. He could feel how wet she was getting. She wrapped her legs around his waist to help him go in deeper. The kiss also deepen there tongues played each others . They pulled only for air. Mako was still going and korra was still getting wet. Y-your so tight. Mako said grunting. Korra grabbed on his shoulders, for support. The pain she felt when they first started now turned into pleasure. She bit his lower lip, and he went faster and harder trusting in and out of her. She lifted up her head and kissed his neck, she kept kissing his giving him a hickey. Mako gave in, he fell on her letting her continue kissing his neck. She moved from his neck to his jaw line. Mako grabbed her boobs, squeezing them. Her lips finally met his, this kiss was different from all the others, it was slow and full of love. When she pulled away for air she smiled at him. He came out of her but he was still laying on top of her. Before you know it they fell asleep. - korra was running her fingers through his hair softly, he woke up. His head was in the valley of her breasts. He smiled when she said morning babe. ''Morning baby'' he said back. He looked up at her. ''I had fun last night'' he said smirking, but his smirked faded a little, ''but I feel bad.'' ''Why'' korra said confused. ''I had fun last night too.'' ''Its just I respect you, and I don't want you to think I don't.'' Korra put her hands on his cheeks. ''Mako I know you respect me, I have no regrets of what we did last night. Mako im in love with you.'' Korra said looking deep into his eyes, she really meant it. ''And im in love with you too.'' mako said looking back into her eyes. ''Lets go somewhere,'' 10 minutes later korra was dressed in black leggings with a red v-neck shirt and red shoes. And mako was dressed in khaki shorts and a black top with black shoes. ''Lets go,'' he drove to McDonald's and ate their food. But there was a man starring at korra, practically eye rapping her. Mako notice it, he was about to say something but korra stopped him. ''Lets just go somewhere else! Ya know show me down town.'' ''Fine'' mako said back but giving the man a dirty mean look. They got up and left, for the past hour the man has been following them, but they had no idea. Chapter 4 kidnapped. A week has passed and korra mako asami and bolin are going shopping. But korra had to use the restroom,when korra came out of the stall, a man came behind her and placed his hand over her mouth so she can't scream. He had a gun pointed to her head. Asami notice the man, she let out a little shriek, the man pointed the gun at her head, ''if you scream ill shoot you!' Asami eyes started to tear up, a women came in and screamed, the man shot her in the arm, asami immediately put pressure on the women wound. When korra bit on the mans arm, and the man shot her in the upper arm, korra screamed in pain and the man put her over his shoulders, and ran to his car. Mako heard a familiar voice scream, mako and bolin heard asami yell korra's name, they both bolted to the girls bathroom, where asami was crying and blood was covering her hands, he only saw asami. ''Wheres korra?!'' Mako said his voice full of fear. Bolin took over pressing on the woman's wound. ''A-a-a man took her, he shot her in the arm, she tried to get away but she couldn't. He pointed a gun at me saying if I scream he will shoot,'' her voice was cracking signs about to cry by now police showed up and they took the wounded woman. Mako stormed out of the bathroom and ran to the parking lot. He couldn't find _her. _He felt his hole world come apart. Korra. Korra was fighting back tears, the man surprising gave her bandages to wrap the wounds but the man was perv. ''Where are you taking me'' korra said in a brave but shaky voice. ''Somewhere'' the man responded. Korra had blind folds on so she didn't know where she was going. When the man finally got to the place it was 11. he put korra in a bedroom locking the door, leaving her alone, she was chained up. When he left her she started crying, she was in massive pain the bleeding stopped but the pain was there, korra knew she was somewhere she was in the mountains when the man was driving, she could feel the road it was bumpy. And it sounded like when the car drove on dirt. Korra laid against the bed crying for the rest of the night. Mako mako was in the police station, talking to the police about who might have kidnapped her. Mako stayed up the hole night in the police station. Hoping hat some type of news would show up about korra. ''Get up!'' The man yelled, handing her clothes. They were maid clothes but they were revealing. ''Im not putting those nasty clothes on'' Said korra. ''You will,'' he demanded, ripping off korra's clothes. ''Wow your body is sexy'' he said moving his fingers on her stomach. ''Don't touch me!'' Korra snapped. The man grabbed her boobs, and kissed her, but of course korra didn't kiss back. ''Come on sweetie kiss me'', he said digging his nails into her skin. It hurts but she still didn't kiss back. He punched her in the stomach, saying ''kiss me!'' She didn't kiss him still. ''If you don't kiss me ill rape you'' he threatened, korra got scared, she had other choice but to kiss him, so she did. The man made her her hand go to to his manhood. Korra wanted to throw up, ''put on the damn clothes!'' He said getting up, he left korra crying. She put on the outfit the man told her to, a couple minutes later a girl came in she had a couple bruises on her face. She seemed the same age. Im here to take you to the dinner table. ''Do you know where we are?'' Korra asked the girl shocked her head yes. But the man came in, ''lets go girls!'' He said angrily. The girl took off korra's chains. ''You look lovely'', the man said. Korra didn't respond, he grabbed her by the face, squishing her cheeks hard, ''when I give you a complement you say thank you!'' he smacked korra in the face. ''Your making me angry!'' When they got to the table there were 2 other girls there, they all wore _sex _outfits. They all had a couple of bruises but korra's was in the bad shape, cuz of a gun shot. He made them eat. After they ate he signed them all the chores, korra's job was to dust but she partner up with girl who took off her chains. They had to dust the living room and the hall ways. After the man went to take a nap. Korra asked the girl for her name. ''Vanessa'' . the girl replied. ''Im korra how long have you been here?'' ''About a month or two now.'' ''Do you know where we are?'' Korra asked, Vanessa responded by saying ''yes the out skirts of town''. They talked for about an hour, the man came back, ''okay girls you may all go to your room, girls show the new girl where she will be sleeping. Ill be back.'' The four girls talked about themselves telling their names and how they got their. About an hour later korra learned the four girls names, plus that they are all scared to try to escape she doesn't blamed them, what if he finds them again, then what? A girl walked in, it was tracy! Tracy looked at korra shocked and teary eyed. ''Everyone's going crazy looking for you!'' ''When did you get here?'' Korra said ignoring what tracy said, ''I just got here, I saw mako at the mall! He was looking for someone. , once he saw that person mako went running after them. I realized who it was when the guy grabbed me. He told me to run fast he was pointing a gun at me! Tracy was crying really badly now, k-korra he almost raped me!'' Korra was hugging tracy to help her clam down, and to be there for her. I know tracy we will get out of here. Just then the man walked in. ''okay girls I want a little dance tonight! So get practicing!'' He said so dirty with a smirk on his face and left the room, all the girls were freaking out, ''hey hey! Lets just come up with something so no one gets hurt!'' Said korra. - ''okay girls! Hope you guys are ready!'' Tracy went to the man and sat on his lap, the man put his hand on her butt, and tracy had to act like she liked it. All the girls did it, they did the dance. They felt sick to their stomach while dancing. After the show he dismissed everyone, but he pulled korra to side, and pinned her to the wall. ''While you were dancing I couldn't keep my eyes off of you.'' He said into her ear. Touching her, he put his hand on her womanhood, he moved his hand into her clothes and when he reached her entrance, korra gasped at the unpleasant feeling. The man moved his fingers into her, fingering her. ''Moan'' the man demanded, he slapped her in the face with his other hand. Korra moaned, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks, he fingered her for about ten minutes. He finally took out his fingers, he kissed her, digging his nails into her skin forcing her to kiss him back, once she kissed him back he let her go. Korra went back to the room crying. All the girls hugged her to comfort her. ''Im really sorry'' tracy said. ''Everything I did to you and mako. I hope you can find a way to forgive me.'' ''Its okay tracy I forgive you'' korra said wiping her tears away. ''We need to get out of here,'' Vanessa said. ''Trust me we will'' tracy said. ''What do you mean?'' One of the girls said looking puzzled. ''Well when I got kidnapped I was at the mall and I saw korra's boyfriend mako with his friends. He saw the man mako ran after him, but in the process he grabbed me. He put blindfolds on me, and I think we lost mako by then because I heard him laughed. Korra smiled happily. Okay mako knows we are hear, trust me mako wouldn't stop chasing the man.'' ''Come on chief! We know where they are! Lets go get them!'' Mako pleaded to the chief of the police department. ''Listen kid we need a plan first, we just can't just barge in and shoot everyone who is in there. We will get them just need a plan first.'' - the day flew by fast, by 12 midnight the man was tired okay girls bedtime. ''How long are you gonna keep us here?'' Korra said looking at him straight in the eye. The man didn't like what she asked. He said ''as long as I want.'' Korra said back ''well I don't think that's possible.'' The man was angry now, he ran over to korra and punched her in the face, and kicked her in the stomach. The man left saying ''get to bed now.'' The girls lifted up korra to her bed, and cried. Seeing her get hit like that made them scared, and feel sorry towards her. Chapter 5 rescue ''alright! We surround the house! We have two officers go in at one time. If its clear then we go in, if you find the man his name is dake, if you see him only tazed him, if he armed then you shoot! Alright lets go!'' Mako and bolin had a bullet proof vest on and carried a gun with them just in case they came in contact with dake. Asami stayed behind in the car, when they reached inside of the building they heard dake's voice. He was yelling ''shut up stupid bitch!'' But then mako heard a familiar voice saying back to him ''get off of me!'' Mako recognized it as korra's voice, his blood began to boil. ''Hey, come on babe let me touch you!'' Dake yelled at korra, korra screamed. Mako didn't know why but all he could hear was hitting sounds. Mako had a '' im gonna kill him'' look on his face. He started to walk to the room korra was in when the chief stopped him. ''Hes coming! Everyone get back!'' They saw dake leave the room, he had scratches on his face, a couple seconds later korra walked out of the room, her hand was over her stomach in pain. It was with in seconds before mako ran to her and hugged her tight. Korra was in shock but when she realized who it was she hugged back crying into his chest. ''I was so scared!'' She cried. ''Its okay your safe now! He wont ever touch you again.'' The police spread out but korra and mako stayed there hugging each either. Even mako shed a tear. ''Hey! Ladies lets go! We are getting you out of here!'' One of the police officers said. The police men got all of the girls out with no problem. But dake wasn't finished with korra. ''Babe I need you'' dake said seductively. When dake reached where korra was she was laying on the floor, her hand over her stomach in pain, ''there you are! I have something you'll like!'' He said pulling out condoms. ''No! Please stop!'' Korra cried. Dake was about to punch her but he fell to the ground. Mako shot him, in the arm. Mako got on top of dake punching him in face over and over again saying ''don't you ever touch korra again!'' By now the officers ran to where they heard the gun shoot, they pulled mako off of dake. Mako ran over to korra and kissed her cheek. ''He'll never touch you again! I promise''. Korra once again cried in his arms. When the police officers arrest dake, mako carried korra to the car where asami and bolin waited. Once asami and bolin spotted them they ran over to them. ''Korra thank god your okay!'' Asami cried. Once mako put her in the car asami hugged korra but not to tight. ''I was so worried and scared! Its all my fault!'' Korra took asami hand, ''asami its not your fault, okay you didn't do anything wrong.'' They got to a hospital and the nurses took korra out of mako's arms. They cleaned off all of her blood, and they took out the bullet that was in korra's arm. After about 3 hours they let guest in, mako of course was the first one in. ''hey babe,'' he said giving her forehead a kiss. She scooted over so mako can lay with her on the bed. Before you knew it she fell asleep in his arms where is now safe and sound. - ''good morning babe,'' mako said softly, korra smiled and said morning she went to stretch her arm but flinched in pain, ''don't move your still in pain'' mako said with concern in his voice. He pulled her close and she leaned into him, ''im sorry.. I should have been there sooner. Its all m-'' korra cut him off. ''Shut up, I don't want to hear it. That wasn't your fault. Mako you saved me, you found me.'' She put her hand on cheek. ''What did he do to you?'' Mako said so low it like a whisper. ''' well.. he touched me.. force me to kiss him.. threatened to beat me, actually beat me..h-h-he fingered me.. korra's voice choked and she couldn't hold back the tears. Mako held her tight, even mako shed a couple tears. '' no one will ever touch you, again.'' he wiped her tears away with his thumb. He cupped her face in his hands, korra camacho im in love with you. Korra grinned as mako pressed her lips on hers. Between the kiss she said '' mako Ortega, im in love with you too.'' mako pulled her into another passionate kiss but this time someone interrupt, someone had yelled korra's name. A voice that sounded so familiar, they both turned their head to the direction, where korra;s name was called out, standing in the door way, tears ready to spill out was Jacob. Korra's older brother. '' korra im so sorry! I didn't mean to say that to you! And I heard what happen its all over the news as I heard what happen I ran all the way to here. Jacob hugged korra, trembling, holding back his sobs. Mako smiled and left the siblings to be alone. ''I was high and it was a bad day.. I didn't mean to take it out on you. i love you korra your my baby sister. '' korra seemed to relax a little when he said that. '' Jacob, I almost got rapped, but were too busy getting high. Im your only family left. You need to stop drinking and smoking or I will leave. Korra said very serious. Okay I'll stop I promise and how did this happen?! Jacob said angrily. Korra told him everything. And I mean everything. '' im glad mako was there, and if ever see that bastards face ill kill him. Jacob said serious. Korra please come home tonight. Please'' Jacob begged, korra smiled '' okay I will but you better change.'' '' okay I will! But I have to go back to college! Ill see you later tonight!" with that Jacob left. Mako came back after Jacob left '' everything good now? He asked and korra responded with a simple '' yea'' he got back in his spot and korra leaned up on him. ''hey!'' bolin and asami said as they walked in they had bought her a cute stuff animal with get well soon balloons. Asami walked up to korra with a smirk, '' I got something you'll like so close your eyes.'' korra did what she was told to, '' open'' asami said smiling, when korra opened her eyes, she saw asami holding a pair of nice jeans. '' jeans! I love jeans!'' everyone laughed. - it was about eight lock and korra was being discharged from the hospital. Mako drove korra to her house, he had a couple of clothes pack spending a couple of nights. When they opened the door they found Jacob eating his dinner. He got and gave his sister a hug. '' how are you feeling?'' he asked '' tired'' she responded '' go to sleep ill see you in the morning.'' mako carried his tired girlfriend to her bedroom, she took off her top and put on of mako's sleep wear shirts, she kicked off of pants and went into her bed, mako took off his shirt and took of his pants putting on sweatpants on he climbed into bed and cuddle korra, he kissed her goodnight and fell asleep. But korra couldn't fall asleep, she cried and cried. She tried not to wake up mako but he woke up anyway. He pulled her close knowing why she was crying, ''its okay your safe now'' - korra woke up to a protective arm around her waist, she smiled knowing who it is. She turned over to look at him, hes so cute she thought. She kissed him softly on his lips, when she pulled back his eyes open slowly. '' sorry I didn't mean to wake you '' its okay I don't mind that.'' he said with a smile. He pulled her close, she smiled and watched him sleep. (( not in a creepy way. )) about two hours later. ''I need to shower!'' Korra said getting up. Mako pulled her back, ''just a little longer.'' '' that's what you said ten minutes ago! Babe I need to shower!'' she smiled and gave him a quick but amazing kiss. She got up and took off the shirt she was wearing and threw it at him covering his eyes. They laughed. She finally got into the shower, she looked at all her bruises she teared up a little but shook her head from those horrible memories. She turned on the shower. Ten minutes passed and korra got out she went to her bedroom but mako wasn't there couple seconds later she heard a banging sound and then mako's scream. Korra got scared and hid in her closet after a couple minutes of silence she heard someone come in her room, ''korra baby where are you?'' mako asked. Korra breathed in relief. She came out of the closet she had a towel wrapped around her, '' I thought someone was here, so I got scared and hid''korra said looking down.'' im sorry, I made you breakfast, the pot fell on my knee and it hurt so I screamed, I didn't mean to scare you'' he said pulling her into a hug. She smiled ''its okay and im naked'' she said dirty. '' I see that'' he said taking off her towel, he pinned her to the wall and kissed her, moving his hands to her butt. He grabbed it, and she did a little shriek, but kept kissing him. He then left her lips and kissed her neck. Going lower he grabbed her boobs and kisses them. But then he stopped, '' I don't wanna make you do anything your not ready to do'' he said seriously.'' mako its okay this feels good'' mako smiled and picked her up putting her on the bed, he got on top of her but all he did was kiss her long and passionately he still didn't want to do anything for a while. After a while of doing that, they pulled away korra got dressed into a sweater and sweatpants. They went to the table and mako served her breakfast. '' thanks babe!'' she said eating it. After she was finished eating she went to clean the dishes, but mako did it for her. '' I can do it!'' she said putting on a pout look on. '' yea I know but I want to,'' she smiled and hugged him from behind. '' lets watch a movie'' '' okay what movie?'' '' I got warm bodies, 8 mile, resident evil, resident evil! She smiled and put on the movie, grabbed a blanket and laid on top of mako. Mako pulled her close. He put his hands through her hair, he wasn't really paying attention to the movie, he was looking at his girlfriend happy and relived that shes back in his arms. '' babe I love you'' he said kissing her head, she smiled '' I love you to now look! The good part! Leon is sooo hot!'' He smirked '' yea well Ada is bad ass!'' she giggled '' yea she is hot!'' before she could finished the sentence she screamed at the sudden scene of movie. Mako laughed, ''that's not funny! I wasn't paying attention!'' she sat on top of him. Her face was a little red of embarrassment, she pouted. '' come on babe it was funny!'' he said pulling her close, and he kissed her, she pulled back '' what was funny?'' she said smirking. He went to kiss her again but she didn't let him. '' let me kiss you'' he said trying again but she shook her head no '' I think I wanna watch the movie'' she winked at him, teasing him. He got a little angry so he pushed her to the floor, her head hitting the floor a little hard, '' ow-'' he kissed her, she blushed but kissed him back. She put her arms on his shoulders, and he slide his hand into her bra, the kiss was about to get a little more intense but her brother came home, Jacob is protective over his sister, and doesn't like to see guys on top of her. When they heard the nob moved mako quickly got off of her, she laid back on top of him. '' hey korra, and mako, school finished early, so I thought I would come over, I got food and chocolate, hows your pain?'' he asked putting the food on the table, ''its okay the only thing that hurts is my back,'' she said looking at mako like -.- ''why what happen?'' korra blushed ''I u.. I uh..'' she said stuttering '' she fell and I landed on top of her it was an accident'' mako said blushing a little. '' oh I seee'' Jacob said smirking '' what chocolate do you got?'' said korra '' your favorite but you have to eat first'' ' sure you know me food and I get along, she said sitting at the table, her brother gave her food, it was mash potatoes with chicken and vegetables. She ate all the chicken and mash potatoes, '' ah ha! Someones being picky!you need to eat all your vegetables, its good for you plus it builds up your strength! '' Jacob said all fatherly like but there gross! Please no!'' korra wined, '' come on do it for the chocolate! '' mako cheered her on '' ugh fine! But only for the chocolate- '' jacob shoved the vegetables into her mouth ' ' korra screamed in her mouth swallowed the vegetables and drunk water dramatically. Mako laughed at her the hole time, '' here ya go you earned it'' jacob said handing her chocolate, '' YES MY FAVORITVE '' its healthy for you and it taste good!'' she said shoving some into her mouth, '' ooh so good! Here try it! '' she said putting some in mako's mouth, '' not bad'' she smiled '' thanks jacob it was good! Noe lets go finished the movie babe! They walked back to the couch and got back into there position, korra on top of mako, but as soon as she got comfortable some one knocked on the door '' are you cereal? I just got comfortable! '' she groaned '' ill get it ya lazy'' jacob said when he opened the door a girl asked for korra, and mako and korra realized the voice '' is korra around?'' korra got up and went toe door, '' tracy? What are you doing here?'' korra asked surprised. '' me and the girls need to talk to you'' '' girls?'' korra asked walking outside. '' hey!'' the girls shouted when they saw her she ran over to them and gave them all hugs. '' mako these are girls I was with I was kidnapped'' '' isn't mako the one that saved u?'' one of the four girls asked, '' yea! Thanks for saving us! '' the girls said. '' its no problem, I would do anything for my girlfriend '' said mako all the girls even tracy said '' awe'' '' anyway we want to press charges, for him to go to jail for life! And we want you to be our captain thing'' tracy said. Korra was surprise '' yea of course but why me?'' '' well you helped us, comfort us, you even showed us what moves we should do for the stupid dance. Kayla ( one of the girls) said. '' moves?! '' mako said a little angry and confused '' what if I want to see these moves?!'' korra blushed, '' later but sure ill do it, there'' she gave her number to the girls, '' text me we will talk about it and plan it, when everyone was exchanging hugs tracy went up to mako, '' hey.. im really sorry for the trouble I caused you and korra,'' mako smiled '' its okay and im really sorry about what happen, one day you will find a guy that will care for you and love you, just like how I love korra, '' he said looking at korra. When all the girls left tracy was the last one, '' korra.. will you help me change?, I wanna change everything, looks, clothe, personality. '' tracy said. '' tracy you have an amazing personality, but yes I will help you, but can we do it tomorrow im still in a little pain, '' '' yea of course'' tracy gave korra a quick hug and left. Mako hugged her from behind, '' you made friends that's good '' '' yea but not the way I would of like to'' '' still you made friends , he spun her around so what are those moves?'' korra's face turned a light shed of red, '' uh.. nothing!'' '' come on babe show me! '' - chapter 6 sleep over korra woke up to her phone buzzing like crazy, she reached over for it, mako was still sleeping, she was going through the messages when the phone fell on her face, mako smirked '' idiot'' '' that hurt a lot! And im going to the mall with tracy in an hour, '' '' im going with you '' said mako '' no its okay babe you'll be bored'' '' no, im going, im not gonna lose you again. '' she smiled and kissed him, '' okay bolin and asami can come'' she got up and called them about 5 minutes she came back, when she got to her room she heard the shower on, '' I guess ill make breakfast,'' she went to make breakfast. After she was done she went back to her bedroom, to find a naked mako, looking for his clothes, she shrieked and her face went red and she closed the door. '' oh my spirits! sorry! I didn't know! '' mako blushed a little and opened the door and pulled her in, '' its okay this is your house'' he said hugging her, forgetting that he's naked. '' uh.. mako your naked'' she said covering her eyes. He put on his boxers and a t-shirt, he uncovered her hands and kissed her, she kissed back, the kiss lasted about 4 minutes, till she pulled back, your brother is coming, and come on lets go eat. About ten minutes later bolin and asami showed up, '' its open!'' korra said with food in her mouth bolin came in, '' it smells like delicious food!'' '' you can have some! I gotta go change! Korra went to her bedroom, and put on a pair of her blue jeans and a black top, mako came and put on jeans and a red top, they put on their shoes, ''ready?'' She asked, '' you look beautiful'' she smiled, '' im still putting on make on. when they got the mall. They saw tracy. They shopped the day away. It was decided that they would go to court Saturday, ''jacob tracy and asami are sleeping over!'' ''okay!'' ' so korra is mako any good of a kisser?'' asami asked. Korra blushed, '' yes he is he kisses me passionately and gentle but rough '' korra daydreamed about the way he kisses her, asami threw a pillow at korra, '' earth to korra!'' korra blushed from embarrassment ''' so tracy you like your new clothes ?'' '' yea thank you for helping me out''. Jacob came into the room giving them ice cream, he notice tracy, he sat down next to her, '' hi im jacob, korra's brother,'jacob said smiling at her, a'' hi im tracy korra's friend''. Korra and asami traded face expression, soon enough jacob and tracy were hitting it off! '' im really sorry for what happen to you, you didn't deserve that,'' '' yea I kinda did.. I was so rude..' tracy started to cry, and jacob had the urge to hug her, and that's what he did. Court day. ''hey..'' korra said getting in the car. '' hey babe, whats wrong? Mako said looking at her. ''today is court day, im gonna see dake. What if he gets me again,'' korra looking down her voice cracking. Mako's blood boiled just hearing his name, he took her hands, '' korra that bastard will never touch you again, I already promised that to you, and if he tries ill beat the living shit out of him.'' mako kissed her cheek ''okay?' korra smiled a little, ''okay''. When they arrived korra's face became a blank expression. Mako frowned, when they got out of the car, he pulled her close and kissed her. ''its okay, im right here and im not going anywhere.'' ''good afternoon calling the case of korra camacho vs dake thano both sides ready?'' the judge asked, dake looked at korra and gave her a dirty smirked, korra got scared remembering what he did to her. Korra's attorney said '' your honer, dake thano is being charged for attempt rape, sexual harassment, and kidnapping, it showed three days ago January 19th he kidnapped korra camacho,. She was in dake house with four other girls, for two days. He should behind bars for life. '' defense may speak'' the judge said. '' your honer, my client, is being accused of kidnapping korra, whats to say that korra walked up to his car and got in saying that it was all kidnapped.'' '' are you kidding me?!, he pointed a gun at me!'' korra blurted out. The judge looked over at korra, '' please explain'' ''' okay well mako bolin asami and I went to the mall but I had to use the restroom, when I came out dake pointed a gun at me when asami notice he pointed the gun at her but a lady came in screamed so he sot her, so since he was busy with her I bit him but then he shot me, next thing you know im over his shoulders and in his car. He put a blindfold over me so I have no idea where I was going.'' '' korra didn't he give you bandages for you wounds? And didn't he serve you guys food?'' dake attorney asked. '' well yes, but did he make me touch him? Did he threatened to hurt me if I didn't give him what he wanted'' korra said angrily. '' korra please explain what he did to you'' the judge said '' okay.. well he fingered multiple times, he kissed me and touched me-'' '' don't act like you didn't like it.''everyone turned over to dake who just that. '' she loved it I remember hearing her moan and beg for more.'' dake said smirking. '' is this true?'' the judge asked, mako had the urge to punched dake in the face. '' no its not true! And he threatened me if I didn't moan he would shoot me!'' '' I need a witness! Vanessa Ortega please come to the stand and raise your right hand. After Vanessa said I vow to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth. '' is it true that dake touched you girls? '' ''yes'' '' is it true that he hit you?'' '' yes'' '' how long were you there?'' '' about two months''' '' why didn't you ever try to escape?'' '' I was scared that he would find me'' '' that's enough questions next up tracy moore''. After tracy said the vows, the judge asked her what dake did to her and the girls, '' dake touched us and hit us '' '' did dake ever rape you?'' '' no but he almost did'' '' did he ever sexually touch you?'' '' yes'' ''' did dake sexually touch korra and beat korra?'' '' yes'' ''' what did dake do to you?'' '' he fingered me and hurt me'' tracy said crying and rubbing a bruise on her arm. '' how long were you there?''' '' a day'' '' no more questions'' tracy walked off the stand and ran into Jacobs arms. '' your honer we have enough evidence to put dake thano behind bars for life.'' '''life?'' '' yes he sexually touched the girls beat them and threatened them, and all four girls are pressing charges, '' '' very well then I sentence dake thano to jail for life.'' once the judge said that mako ran over to korra and hugged her tight. The others girls an over to korra an hugged her, '' thank you so much korra!'' later that night korra was in her room, she had on one of mako's shirts on again to sleep in, mako and korra were cuddling, he kissed her shoulder, and then she turned to face him, he kissed her '' I love you korra'' korra smiled big '' I love you to'' and kissed him back. THE END


End file.
